


Winter's sickness

by Isabeauu



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeauu/pseuds/Isabeauu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam gets sick while meeting his boyfriend's family for the first time on Christmas eve. So far for first impressions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is just a lot of fluff I had to get rid of.

“You really shouldn’t do this. Go back downstairs to your family, baby.”

“In sickness and in poor.”

“First of all, we’re not married. Secondly, I’m not poor.”

“But you are sick, so lay down and let me treat you good.”

“You know, if I didn’t feel like my head’s about to explode, I would be all over you right now.”

“I do know that, so thank fuck your head feels like exploding, because now is not the time nor the place to fool around, Lambert.”

“Hey! It really hurts”, Adam whines dramatically and Sauli snickers.

“I know it does, baby. The pill should start working soon, though”, Sauli reassures him with a soft voice, trying to keep his voice as low as possible to not torture his sick boyfriend more.

“This is stupid”, Adam mumbles from deep under the covers. Sauli just rolls his eyes at his boyfriend and tucks him down a little more.

“It is, but you’re not getting out of bed until I say so.”

“Baby, we’re here to visit your family. I don’t have time to be sick.”

“Don’t be stupid, Adam. They understand. How can they not after you almost fainted right in the middle of my parents’ living room?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. It’s embarrassing.”

“It’s alarming, now sleep!”

“But Sauli”, Adam whines again, “it’s Christmas eve.” Hearing his own voice really makes Adam’s head hurt even more, but he wants Sauli to know. He needs Sauli to know. “I really want to meet your family.”

“You met them, honey. Now please sleep for a bit until the pills start working, okay?”

“I want to connect, get to know them. I want them to get to know me. Fuck, They probably hate me.”

“Hate you? Why would they hate you?” Sauli asks confused. Adam isn’t making any sense when he’s sick.

“I took their only son away. Their only brother, twin brother for fuck’s sake.”

“You turn into such a big drama queen when you’re not feeling well”, Sauli laughs and it makes Adam’s head hurt so much that he squints his eyes. Sauli’s caressing his cheek when Adam opens them again and sends his boyfriend a heartwarming little smile. “But you’re also so cute.”

“Shut up. You’re cute”, Adam whispers because talking in a normal register not only hurts his head but also his sore throat.

“We’re both cute”, Sauli concludes and pecks his boyfriends’ lips.

“You’ll get sick too.”

“So we will be sick together then. Now sleep for a bit, baby. You will feel better after an hour of sleep.”

“But your family.”

“They’re not going anywhere.”

“Are you?”

“I’m not going anywhere but downstairs and I’ll come and see how you are feeling in an hour, okay?”

“Tell them I’m sorry”, Adam mumbles while making himself comfortable in the big bed that’s standing in the center of Sauli’s old room. He’s almost asleep already and Sauli keeps caressing Adam’s cheek until he’s fully asleep. He then presses a kiss to Adam’s forehead, stands up and leaves the room after having made sure that Adam’s still tucked in nicely.

Adam turns into a drama queen when he’s sick – Sauli turns into an ultra-caring boyfriend when his love is sick. They are one big collection of fluff at moments like these, but they both couldn’t care less. It’s the love and the need to take care of each other that binds them. It’s what makes their relationship so special and healthy.

 

* * *

 

Adam’s eyes flutter open after almost two hours of sleep because of a soft kiss to his lips. The bright blue eyes of his boyfriend is the first thing he sees and he can’t complain. There’s nothing Adam loves as much as drowning in Sauli’s eyes. Well, except for the lovemaking they do so much. He loves doing that too.

“Drowning again?”

“How can I not?” Adam immediately notices how his throat doesn’t hurt as much anymore and he’s happy. Now at least he will be able to eat something without feeling like it’s burning his throat. And he wants to eat. Because after having heard all about all the traditional Finnish food and about how Sauli’s mother has made it all herself, Adam would feel bad if he wouldn’t be able to taste every single thing. He already complained to Sauli about how he would have to spend every minute of the day at one of the gyms in LA when they get back, but Sauli had just rolled his eyes and had made sure his boyfriend knew he would still find him beautiful and sexy and everything else Adam likes to be to Sauli so much.

“Does your head still hurt?” He’s snapped out of his thoughts by Sauli.

“A little, but it’s a lot better.” The sheets are being pushed down by Adam’s hands and he grabs one of Sauli’s hands immediately. “Thank you, baby”, Adam states before pressing a kiss to Sauli’s captured hand.

“Ready to meet the family?”

“Oh my, that really happened, did it?”

“What?”

“I so hoped I was dreaming the part where I almost fainting in your parents’ living room the first time meeting them.”

“Well, you really scared them. All they talked about the first twenty minutes after I brought you up was about how they were so worried about you. They think you’re too skinny, too, if you want to know. My mother is planning on pushing every dish down your throat.”

“My throat hurts.”

“It still does? You want another throat candy thing?” It’s with words like these that Sauli has to talk around them and find a description to make sure Adam knows exactly what he means. Adam, on the other hand, is already used to it and doesn’t pay any attention to it anymore.

“Oh, yes please. The lemon ones are so delicious.”

“They’re not real candy, Adam.”

“They’re still delicious”, Adam smiles when Sauli hands him the throat candy. After popping it into his mouth he presses another kiss to Sauli’s hand and pushes himself upright.

“Be careful. Don’t get up so fast like that. I don’t want you to faint for real.”

Adam’s world does spin a little, but he doesn’t tell Sauli. His too worried boyfriend would only push him under the covers again, and Adam really wants to meet his family. The people who had to let their son or brother go to the other side of the big ocean to live with the man he fell in love with. But Adam’s so thankful to be that man Sauli fell in love with. He still tells him every single day.

“I love you”, Adam speaks up and carefully pulls Sauli’s head close to his. It doesn’t take him long to press their lips together for a little while. Only to make sure that Sauli is still there loving him.

“I love you, too.” Sauli replies and presses another firm kiss to Adam’s lips. “Now get dressed, unless you want to introduce yourself to my family in your sexy underwear.”

“My sexy underwear?”

“Yes. You’re not the only one who has to keep himself together. You’re really cute when you’re sick.”

“You didn’t ravage me in my sleep, right?”

“I might have, who knows.”

“My butt would know.”

“Get your _butt_ out of bed and go meet my family, you beast.”

“I love you too, honey.” Adam sarcastically says.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re feeling better, I notice.” And Sauli does notice. Adam’s face got its colour back, he’s got some energy again and his voice doesn’t sound like he has just smoked an entire pack of cigarettes all by himself anymore. If Adam smoked, that is, because he doesn’t.

Adam pushes up so that his face is right in front of Sauli’s. “I really do. I love you.” He strengthens his comment with a loving kiss on Sauli’s lips. It’s not a lustful kiss, nor a sloppy one. It’s a kiss of which bystanders would be able to tell it’s given with nothing but love and a caring heart.

“I love you too”, Sauli answers with a goofy smile on his face. “But seriously. Get out of bed now, honey. My parents and sisters are dying to finally meet you.”

“Alright, alright. But stay with me, I forgot how nervous this has made me for the last two weeks.”

“I sure as hell didn’t.”

“Sauli Koskinen”, Adam always pronounces that wrong, and Sauli always tells him to just let it go and call him pet names all the time but Adam refuses. “your mother wouldn’t approve of hearing that sort of language under her roof.”

“But she would approve of you asking me if I raped you while sleeping? Or oh, telling me how we would have kick ass sex if you weren’t feeling so sick.”

“I’m sure she would. I’m a rock star, I get away with those things.”

“Well, rock star, you go downstairs and go tell my parents exactly that.”

“Yeah”, Adam winces, “maybe I shouldn’t.”

“You really should.”

“Stop teasing me, I’m sick.”

“Are you?”

“Yeah”, Adam pouts.

“Poor baby”, Sauli smirks. “Look at the bright sight: my parents will be light on you because of that. They won’t shred you to pieces for taking me away from them to move half a world apart. That’s for next time, when you’re not sick.”

Adam stops moving and looks back at the bed, where Sauli’s looking at him with amusement clearly in his eyes. “You’re joking, right?”

“Well, maybe I lied a little bit about them not hating you. They don’t really, but you’re not on top of their list of favorite people. I mean… you did take me away from them.”

“What?”

“Half a world away. Ten hour time difference. It’s a lot to handle”, Sauli mocks.

“I think I need some more sleep.”

“Do you?” Sauli can’t keep the grin off his face anymore.

“Yeah, I’m starting to feel dizzy again.” Sauli stands up determined but the grin still on his face.

“Right. Get your clothes on, Lambert, or I’m taking you down like this.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“You’re daring me?”

“Not at all. Give me five minutes.”

Sauli smiles after Adam, glad that he’s feeling better already and they’re back at joking around. It’s what makes him love his boyfriend so much. Not the money, not the fame or the amazing parties every now and then. It’s the fact that his boyfriend is indeed the funniest, most beautiful person alive, inside and outside, and he realizes he’s really lucky for Adam to have fallen in love with a guy like Sauli with his stupid English accent and way too short legs. Sauli loves Adam’s long legs and sometimes drowns himself into wishing he had too, but then Adam’s there to tell him he loves everything about him and Sauli feels good again because Adam loves him.

Adam’s voice pulls him right out of the loop of thoughts and Sauli looks up. “You ready?”

“Yep, let’s meet the parents.”

“They’ll love you.”

“I hope so. I got all the way to Finland, got sick and I’d die if it turned out they dislike me.”

“Come on, drama queen.”

“Shut up”, Adam laughs nervously but grabs the extended hand Sauli’s offering him. That’s how they walk down the stairs, and that’s how they walk into the living room of the house Adam already feels comfortable in.

“He’s back alive, people”, Sauli speaks up in Finnish and Adam can only wonder what he’s saying and what his parents are answering, but before Adam knows Sauli’s translating things to him and he’s sure he missed the first couple of things.

“Come sit down”, Sauli’s sister, Sara – if Adam recalls correctly, says and points at a seat around the table. Only then does Adam realize that Sauli’s mother has disappeared into the kitchen to come back with what looks like a delicious dinner.

Adam may have felt like dying only a couple of hours ago, but he’s happy to be feeling better. He came all the way to Finland to finally meet the most important people in his boyfriend’s life, and wasn’t going to spend it sick in bed. Not even in Sauli’s childhood bedroom.

Sauli sits next to Adam and takes a hold of his hand immediately again. “Are you nervous?” Adam asks his boyfriend after feeling the deadly grip he’s giving Adam’s poor hand.

“I want them to like you too, you know. I love you, I need them to love you too”, Sauli whispers so only Adam can hear.

“Aw, baby.” Adam’s free hand covers their joined hands and he stares into the blue treasures that are Sauli’s eyes. “I love you, too. I love you so much.” And Adam wants to kiss Sauli but doesn’t know if that’s an appropriate thing to do while sitting at a table with your boyfriend’s family being able to see every single move. But Adam doesn’t have to decide, because soon he can feel Sauli’s lips against his while they are curling into a little smile and everything is alright again, because Sauli always makes him feel better. Sauli always cures him, because that’s what Sauli does best. Just by loving Adam, and that’s all he really needs.


End file.
